A New Pokelife
by xXPokeLoverXx
Summary: The rewritten story of Luke as he is thrown into a world of Pokemon. He gets tossed in with no memories of who he is or what he was meant to do. Fallow Luke while he unravles the mysteries; what war has been waged, why him, what awaits for him wherever he went? This is a fanfiction for a reason.
A new Pokélife

My name is Tristan. Not that it's of any importance. I mean it's not like I'm the main character. No, I wish I could be though. This story is of my other self, the one that never feels important, the one that always wishes something would happen to him, the one who always wishes for that meteorite, or that one event that sets his life on a different path, so that a new guy isn't the biggest thing of his life, or that a new shirt isn't the happiest moment of the day. He just wants something to make his life fun, something to give him an adventure.

So here I am to set the way, to grant his wish.

His name is Luke. He's 16, semi-tall, dirty-blonde, has crystal blue eyes, and is tired of his boring life.

All I can do is wish him luck. He's about to set out on an adventure that he could never have even hoped for, even if its digital. So, I hope I'm not the only one that's about to throw my other self into a world with no preparation, memory, or even hope of getting back.

Read on with me please. For what comes next can only happen in our dreams, but that doesn't mean we can throw ourselves into it.

The game in front of me was the center of my attention, not the teacher, not the students around me, the game was. They didn't matter, only getting that one critical hit and ending this damn battle was what was truly important.

The moment seemed to last for hours as I waited for the animations to end, as I waited for that blasted ball to cease.

I leapt out of my seat and shouted with joy as I caught the shiny Riolu I've been chasing for ages.

And then I snapped back to reality.

The teacher, Mrs. Dickinson, or popularly known in the lunchroom as Mrs. Dick, looked at me with a glare that could decapitate the truthful Mr. Washington himself. She wasn't happy.

"Are you that excited about Algebra, Mr. Ashwood?" You could feel the sarcasm dripping from her voice, splashing its thick essence on the class. I heard a few snickers in the room, took a glance at the board, looked to my side at Tyler, my friend for life, and his notes, back to Mrs. Dick, I mean Mrs. Dickinson, and thought quickly.

"Actually, I'm more excited that I figured out problem 18 of the next page." She looked at me expectantly.

"Well? Why don't you come up and show the class how you did it then, since you're so 'ecstatic' about it?"

I gulp a moment as I could feel the gleam of the students' eyes around me. They should know better, I know math better than the class on a good day. So, I walk up to the board, bringing a copy of the problem with me, and copy it down, solving the problem as I go. It was simple to me; I've done harder problems in my pre-ace class next period. When I finished, I double checked, grinned, and left a small note on the bottom, saying "I've solved the problem to life." I turned, gave the marker to the teacher, smiled, and right before I went to sit, stuck my tongue out playfully.

Unfortunately, she didn't take it as playful. The next thing I knew, I was in the office of my favorite guidance counselor, literally and sarcastically, ever.

"What did you do this time, Luke?" Mr. Jenson was the nicest man I know. He was understanding, caring, and best, of all, played Pokémon with me on weekends. Of course he always won the battles because he had money to get better things, but one day, one day I will beat him.

"I solved a math problem, called it life, and stuck my tongue out at Mrs. Dickinson" I said blatantly.

"Ah, Mrs. Dick. I should have known." We snickered a bit. We had an understanding. "You know she's easily set off."

"Like a Geodude if you step on it?"

He pointed and smiled a bit. "See? You know better. Now, just write an apology letter, and spell her full name please, saying you're sorry, you know better, yada yada ya. Ok?" He never gave me detention, too much free time to read.

"Ok, just, proof read me. You know what happened last time right?" We both cringed, a phone call home was never good, and with my … 'dad', it never went well.

He sighed and nodded. "Will do." He typed something up on his computer with unbelievable speed. "She doesn't want you to go back to class, and being as its last period, you might as well go home." We smiled. "Meet up tomorrow at the store?" The store in question was the video game store where we first found out we had common ground; Pokémon. We met every weekend to trade and battle, play, and whatever else we could do.

"Of course, where else would I be?" We grinned a moment, a competitive spark flew.

I stood to leave before he said, "Oh, before you get home, can you stop by the store to see if the new game is there yet? I'm stuck in the office for the rest of the day."

"Sure, don't want 'dad' to know I was kicked out again." I let 'dad' roll off with disgust. No one liked my dad. He was a drunk, druggy, he was manipulative, a liar, a back stabbing son of a- … you get the idea.

I picked up my things, walked from the office, and caught the public bus to the mall.

The game store was outside the building, so I didn't have to venture through the maze inside to get to the one in there. The store knew me well, as I did it. The cashier was always there, helping customers with whatever they needed.

"Hey, Luke, Mrs. Dick again?" Her reputation ventured even this far. Terry knew what the problem was if I ever came early.

"Yeah, and this time I wasn't at fault, I swear."

"Last time you said that, you were the one who spilled soda in the class, ruining your test."

"I told you that was Kenny, and he knew I had a better grade than him." I mumbled under my breath for a moment.

I walked to the counter, the glass revealing a collection of Pokémon cards, Magic the gathering cards, and other card games.

"Oh, Mr. Jenson wants to know if the new game came out yet, has it?"

Terry shook his head. "I told him the release date was postponed. I don't know why he won't listen to me sometimes."

"Whatever, any news on that card I asked for?"

He chuckled. "I told YOU that it would be hard to get, I mean, a card like that is hard to get, and you barely scraped enough money and store credit to get it."

"I hear a but in there."

"BUT, this," he held an envelope out, sealed tight, "came in yesterday. It's not the card, but it came in addressed to you. I'm not sure what it is."

I took the envelope and took a seat at the stool next to the counter. There was a cue Mew stamp on it, it was smiling as it looked forward. I noticed it only had my name, no address, no return address, but just my name. I opened it up, thinking to find something stupid as a prank, but as I opened the paper, a game chip fell out. It had a Pokéball on it so I figured it was a game. I held it in one hand as I read the paper with the other.

The paper didn't say much, but it said something.

"Hello, Luke. I'm giving you this game in hopes that you will do better than I did. Save the world, win the game, have fun. Oh, and don't forget to make friends, you'll need them. Sincerely, and wishing you luck, Ash."

"Uh, who gave this to you?" I looked the paper over, looking it over again and again, trying to find a hint of something to tell me who sent it.

"Don't know, it was just lying on the counter when I got here. It said Luke, and since you're the only Luke I know, it had to be to you. But, it's got a free game so there's an upside."

I looked at the game again. It was for ds, so it was compatible with my 3Ds.

"I'll play it later and see what it is." I put it in my case and stuffed it on my bag.

We sat there for a time afterward, talking, wasting time. I started heading home after a while.

I walked up to my house its yard scattered bear bottles and cigarettes. I sighed with relief as I saw the truck wasn't there, meaning 'dad' wasn't home. I walked in to smell mom making dinner.

"Welcome home honey. How was your day?" She walked out drying her hands. She was a petite woman, but held a strong aura. Why she married a man like David, my 'dad', I don't know.

"The usual boring day. I'm just going up to do homework, so hold a cup of water for me please?" I slipped by her and started walking up to my room.

"Want me to bring it up?" Of course I would have her; this is how we usually got away with meeting without David around. We had such jokes behind his back, of course just because he was here didn't mean we couldn't have fun.

"No, I'll come back down for it, I've got a bit of homework" I lied easily. It wasn't all a lie, but that wasn't what I was going to do.

She smiled. "Ok, well dinner is going to be done in about an hour, so be cleaned up by then. Oh, and have fun with your games, Mr. Homework." She snickered as she saw through my lie.

I rolled my eyes as I walked up the stairs to the room.

It was a plain room, scattered with a few gaming items, including, but not limited to, simple my Pokémon clock, Minecraft poster, Animal Crossing figurines, and other miscellaneous things. But, overall it was a barren room.

I flop on my bed and lay for a while, thinking over the day. I pull out my 3ds and the game chip from this Ash person. It was a simple ds game; the solid black chip had the simple Pokéball emblem in the center. I stuck it in the system and started it up. As it went through a basic loading, it was suddenly black. At first I thought my 3ds died on me, but as I checked, it was still on.

The temperature dropped a few degrees as I waited for it to load. After a little bit, a small Mew sprite came up.

"Hello, Luke. If you read this, then you have gotten the package with the game." Ok, creepy, it knew my name. "From what is known, you have had a plain life, one with few pleasantries, and few chances to expand to your full potential. I would go through the usual questions, but we don't have much time. So, here's the one question we need to ask: are you willing to give up your old life to start a new one, to use your potential to save a world, to make friends you never would have seen or met in this world?" A small option menu popped up on the bottom screen. It had a simple yes or no choice.

I don't know what Mew was talking about, my life was fine. Though, it did have a point. My life was plain. There wasn't anything special about me, but what did I know? What did Mew know? It was a game program talking to me through a screen, what could he do?

So as a joke, and that small part of me inside that had that stupid kiddy daydream, I chose yes.

Mew flipped as if with joy. "Thank you, Luke. Even if you chose yes as a joke, or thinking this was just a game, you still had that hope didn't you?" I flinched as it hit that feeling with staggering precision. "Don't worry," the sprite grew, gaining a clearer picture, with better graphics I admit, until he took up the whole top screen, "that's just your soul calling for the adventure to be." He smiled a bit as he spun around. He suddenly disappeared, but the text still appeared, "now, no matter happens next, please don't freak out." Out of instinct, I nod; I chuckle to myself as I catch it.

I caught something out of the corner of my eye, a small pink, swirling … thing. I looked up and stared as Mew started to form. All I could do was stare at him. A Mew was FLOATING IN MY ROOM! I just stared in amazement as a small giggle could be heard.

Without thinking, I was next to him, poking at his small body, seeing that he was real.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! There's a Mew in my room! Oh my fucking god there's a Mew in my room. This has to be, like, the best thing ever!" I grinned from ear to ear as I walked around him, watching him just float and stare at me.

"You done yet?" He smiled at me playfully. "If you don't mind, we do have things to do." I must have looked very confused because he burst out laughing. "You forgot the game already? Oh, boy, you're going to have a blast in my world. Just sit down for a bit ok?"

I did as the fluff ball told me and sat on my bed, my back pressed against the wall.

And then he yawned in my face. I felt drowsy almost immediately.

"Sorry, you kind of have to be asleep for this next part." He looked sympathetic as I closed my eyes for the last time in my world.

The Mew flew around in front of the now sleeping child. He didn't want to put meeting him to such a halt, and without any warning, but then again, Luke wouldn't remember him anyways. That was a price he forgot to mention; all memory of this world would be locked up until when the time was right. It wasn't like we would never know, it just wasn't immediately important.

"Don't look so sad my friend." Ash, the Pokémon master, walked from a portal, opened by the legendary twins of space and time. "He was willing, and he accepted all that we put forth, this is his adventure now." He walked over to Luke, putting his aged hand on the boy's head. "All we can do is hope that he makes the right choice at the end. There will be gain, so much gain, but … there will also be loss. I wish we didn't have to put him through this, but, this isn't in our power to change. We need a new player, I can't keep Them at bay much longer, and no doubt my resigning will be noticed."

"But, he will be alone when he starts. How will he find his partner?"

Ash smiled as he stood back up, stretching a bit as he looked back into his memory. "Don't worry dear friend. He will." And with that, Ash started walking back to the portal before pausing. "The war will go on, and only he can stop it." He stepped in to be greeted by Palkia and Dialga, making a path for him to walk.

Mew stayed for a moment longer, gazing at Luke's sleeping face. "Just one gift, to help you out." He landed on the child's chest, walking up to his face. Mew was sure what he was about to do would surely bite him in the butt later, and Lucario would be pissed, but he had to. He wasn't about to let him venture into his world totally unprepared for what he was jumping in.

"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do." He leaned in and gently kissed the sleeping boy on the lips. Though it may seem strange, what Mew was truly doing was giving the gift of Pokéspeech. A rare gift, not usually natural, that was found anywhere. As Mew pulled away, he could feel his face flushed red.

"Come on Mew, we need to leave now." Ash's voice carried through the void beyond the portal.

Mew flew to the edge, looking back one last time at the boy, taking in his features, soon to be changed back in his world. "Such a shame, I hope you look this good in our world." And with that, Mew flew beyond, leaning the sleeping child behind, only to have him teleported away.

The portal closed and the room was empty. Or at least it felt that way. An older teen walked from the shadows, showing a somewhat attractive male, his hair a dark brunet, his eyes gleaming green, his features smooth yet chiseled clearly.

"Such a shame, old friend. I really didn't want you to leave me this soon yet."

"But, Ace, darling, you have a new plaything. At least he left you with that." A tall woman walked up behind him, her long green hair covering her eye, sinking down her sleek snakeskin dress. "Now the games will be more fun, shall they not?" Her grin was filled with poison, emanating evil.

"Now, Elana, you should know better. If Ash and Mew picked him, he must be special. This will be interesting indeed, but it will be difficult as well." He leaned up against the wall, gazing out the window to the street. "Such a shame, his world here was so calm, even if it held no promise of power."

"Really, now? Is that why you refuse to conquer it?" Elana strode forward to stand at his side. She was much taller, and held more power, but Ace knew how to use his, and use them he did. Elana didn't interfere much in the games they played, but she assisted when needed, more instance traveling to worlds, especially the worlds at war. Now those were a different story, but one to be told.

"Let's leave, this place bores me." Ace sighed as he watched the cars drive by. If only they knew what the universe had in store. The props were set, the intro given, but the actor has yet to make an entrance.

Elana grinned a bit as she snapped her fingers and they both disappeared, leaving the room empty finally. The room emptied of its contents and filled with bookshelves, a desk and made its way into a man-cave, filling with beers, cigarettes, and a T.V. There was no trace to prove Luke had ever existed, at least not in this world.

Ok, so here's the first chapter of it being redone ^^ I feel bad because it's not going to be just Pokémon now, I'm planning on like interdimensional war at some point, but I will need like 10 chapters to bring it all together, or maybe I'll make it a totally different story, though it's going to have quite a few different things all together. I swear I will make it work. Anyways tell me how I did, give me pointers, I need them all *^* I swear to god that I do. I need everything I can get ahold of. If you have any names for a team, I need one. I will post a list to choose from next chapter, but only if more than one person is going to give me something to choose from, so please, help me out here. I'm staying up late to write this, mainly because this is when I get my inspiration, idk why, but it works that way. I've lost sleep just writing this XP. Anyways, I love you all for reading this, and giving me support XP I do not own any Pokémon, though I wish I did, I don't own Ash or any other characters from the show. Ace is my friend's OC; he was a friend who helped with my first try, so I give him credit for the help. Elana is mine, Luke is mine, and future characters will be told about at a later date. I will advise you that there will be gay romance, and if I feel like writing lemon I will write a separate story, and if I get enough support I will write MAYBE characters from this story, BUT only if enough people ask. I wish not to ruin my view of innocent (somewhat) characters from this story. And for the curious people who may read this long A.C. that was Luke's first kiss / heehee. Just want to put that out there. Well, I bid thee a good night, kuz I'm typing this at like midnight, and wish thee a good reading.

Sincerely, your roller-coaster driver

-Tristan


End file.
